Dragons and the Demon Samurai
by NebStorm
Summary: The story revolves around of course, Ranma and his or her many frenemies. I also will add my OCs, another martial arts family, the Igarashis. I do not own Ranma 1/2


**Neb: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

It all started a long time ago when a samurai with Black Armor challenged three dragons of gold, red, and blue. The samurai was a master of five hundred years worth of ancient noble sword techniques. However the Dragons were familiar with three thousand years of Chinese History. The samurai battled the dragons with all his might, but the dragons proved to be far more powerful. The Black Samurai Kenshi Kuroi cast all his battle aura into his blade into a final attempt to kill the dragons, and managed to wound one of them. The Samurai grinned with pride in his attack, but slowly grew sick afterwards. With his lack of fighter spirit left within his body, all that filled his soul was darkness. The corrupted samurai was destroyed by the dragons directly afterwards, but threatened to kill them from his own grave. Over the years the dragon finally perished, each to a different martial artist. After defeat, the dragons bestowed their power to the heirs of each warrior, so that when the Black Samurai rises again, someone out there can stop them...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get back here old man," a red pig tailed hair girl yelled.

"What a haul, what a haul!" An old man with a pipe ran from several girls and a pig as he carried a sack full of women's underwear. The old man quickly lost the group, but was still followed by the pig tailed girl. "Ranma my boy, did you follow me to get a share of the goods!"

"No you stupid old man! You jumped on my face!" The old man laughed with glee as he jumped through Tokyo.

"We're headed off to the market pops," a blue haired young man called out as he and his blonde more muscular older brother headed out their apartment complex door. "Uff," he grunted as the old man jumped on his face and jumped towards the sky.

"What was that," the blonde wondered before a pair of panties landed on their doorstep.

"Excuse me sir, that's mine," the old man explained as he jumped back down and grabbed the women underwear.

"Pervert," both the brothers stated.

"I'll kill you old man," Ranma yelled as she jumped towards the group. The old man shot himself into the air as fast as he could cackling about his haul of undergarments. Ranma felt his feet touch a long pole as he landed down and saw he was standing on the end of a quarter staff the blonde brother was carrying.

"Get that pervert kid," the blonde man grinned as he held a thumb up towards her. Ranma starred at him and then nodded as the older brother swung with all his might sending Ranma after the old man. Ranma slammed her foot into the man sending him flying away losing his collection.

"I'll get you boy," the old man yelled. Ranma grinned as she fell through the sky, but then realized she was falling to fast.

"Hey, don't you think you sent her too far into the sky," the blue haired brother questioned with an amused look. The older brother was grinning until his eyes widened and he realized the danger he put the pig tailed girl in.

"I-I.. I tottally didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yea yea," the blue haired boy yawned as he floated into the air and then landed on his brother's quarter staff. "Target for a roof top this time." With that the older brother sent his little brother flying through the air after Ranma.

"I'm going to die," Raman yelled as she fell from the sky. That was when the blue haired boy flew by her and grabbed hold of her.

"Got you," he smiled and the two of them landed towards a roof. "Style of grace, Great Blue Landing!" Ranma felt the two of them slow down on impact after he said those words, and they were practically floating on the air towards Furinkan High." They landed down gently on the roof and he smiled at the girl, before recieving a punch to the face.

"I could have done it myself," she growled.

"Your welcome," he grunted through her fist.


End file.
